The UCSF Fellowship Program in Health Policy proposes a postdoctoral curriculum research development initiative to implement a cross- disciplinary and integrative research component. The component will train postdoctoral fellows to examine health system changes across disciplines, through development of curriculum material that coordinate and integrate multiple disciplinary approaches. Our long-term objective is to enhance the skills of postdoctoral fellows to conduct research in the rapidly changing health services environment, by building expertise in cross-disciplinary and multi-theoretical research perspectives, designs and methodologies. Specific Aims are: (1) to enhance understanding of the core assumptions, theories, and methodologies across disciplines, and their relevance to specific changes in the health care system; (2) to develop tools that explicate the theoretical and empirical bases of diverse disciplines funded in health services research; (3) to promote understanding of the contextual framework appropriate uses of different research methodologies; (4) to facilitate for fellows from diverse disciplines understanding of the quantitative, qualitative and analytical tools and applications used in health services research. Postdoctoral fellows will be trained to design research across disciplinary boundaries, from multiple techniques and perspectives. Methodology includes: coordinated research foci addressing health system changes across disciplinary perspectives and research methodologies; and a model curriculum illustrating theoretical and empirical approaches to health services research, through case studies and advanced readings addressing different health system concerns: health system participants; institutions; technology assessment and structure; data collection and accessibility; and the public policy environment. Materials will be published in a book incorporating exposition of cross-disciplinary approaches to research, illustrative case studies, and faculty/fellow commentaries illustrating how integrating theories and research methodologies can lead to a higher level of research for a range of consumers, providers, communities, and government.